


Трогательные будни Садако и Каяко

by kitsu7marika



Category: Chakushin Aru (2003), Ju-on: The Grudge (2002), Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Gallows Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Japan, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsu7marika/pseuds/kitsu7marika
Summary: Мало кто представляет, какими трудностями полнится жизнь злобных японских призраков...





	Трогательные будни Садако и Каяко

**Author's Note:**

> Эту бредятину я написала года полтора назад чисто постебаться. Пусть тут теперь валяется)))

**Садако**. 

Мрак. Вообще жесть какая-то. Изогнувшись черт знает как, Садако изломанными пальцами поскребла стенку колодца. Это же капец какой-то! Все поросло мхом! Осмотрела свои содранные ногти – да уж, толку будет мало. А убраться в колодце не помешает. Все и так волосами затянуло. На днях чуть не убилась! У очередной жертвы истек семидневный срок, Садако, предвкушая обед, полезла из колодца, рассчитывая, как всегда, эффектно выползти, но нога зацепилась за собственную волосню, запуталась, и она эпично слетела обратно вниз, едва успев показаться над колодцем. Вот это был облом! Чувак, который с ужасом ждал смертного часа, слегка охренел, и весь необходимый эффект пропал. Пришлось сделать вид, что так и задумано, а потом просто появиться позади него. С другой стороны, может, так оно и лучше? А то уже тяжко выползать каждый раз. И так ногтей нет. 

Вся фигня в том, что, чтобы вытащить отсюда старую волосню, надо снова вылезти. А по мху лазать тоже неудобно – скользит. И тут Садако напряглась. Скрутило так, что чуть не утопилась случайно. Кто-то снова смотрит кассету! Кстати, надо бы перейти на более продвинутые носители, а то клиентов стало меньше, все свои видеомагнитофоны повыкидывали. О! Мысль! Можно загрузить видос в инет, тогда всем точно кранты! Зато у нее будет свой собственный канал! Назовет его "Онрё-рингу", или можно что-то кавайное! "Сада-чан"! Или "Волосня"? Нет, это не кавайно. Пусть будет "Онрё-чан"! Гениально!

Так, кассету досмотрели, надо звонить. Вот как в таком сраче дозвониться?! Пришлось нырять. Долбанная доисторическая мобила! А, капец, опаздывает со звонком! Кое-как откопала погрызанную трубку, уселась на каменном выступе, рискуя опять поскользнуться на мокром мхе и ухнуть в воду, набрала номер, который силами злобных демонов был подсказан ей.

Садако только собиралась злобно промолчать в трубку и послать свою гнетущую ауру ужаса, как тут в ухо ей проорали:

– Сука, чё молчишь?! Я знаю, это ты гнида! Где мои бабки? Я тебе говорил, что неделю жду, а потом урою тебя! Тварь! Ты слышишь? Я побрею тебя во всех местах, скотина!

Если изначально Садако уже была готова изничтожить гада, который напугал ее до ужаса, то на словах про "побрею" задумчиво уставилась на свою волосню, что скрывала весь обзор, и уже с интересом слушала, какие услуги он еще может полезные ей оказать. Но гад лишь обозвал ее всякими некрасивыми словами и сбросил вызов. Может, силы зла ошиблись, и она просто набрала не тот номер? Второй раз звонить как-то стрёмно. Есть ли смысл сейчас карабкаться наверх, чтобы глянуть на этого недоразвитого? В принципе, в течение семи дней она может регулярно светить волосней в радиусе его пребывания (вдруг, правда, побреет?), заодно и глянет на него. Вроде пока клиентов больше нет. А ей еще мох со стен соскребать. И опять ногтями! Боль.

**Каяко**.

Новые жертвы! Каяко аж приободрилась. Но первым делом послала говнюка Тошио проверить, что там за чмари снова подвалили в ее хатку. Черт, опять школьницы истеричные. Больше никто особо не заходит. Зря она в прошлый раз напугала риелтора, который попал под проклятие, зайдя в ее дом, чтобы подготовить-таки для продажи, а то что стоит просто так! Не все же верят в проклятия!

Надо только было дождаться, пока он найдет каких-нибудь лохов, они бы заселились, а она бы потом разом всех настигала своей мрачной аурой. Самое обидное, тот чувак помер толком-то не от ее злобных действий. Она, вся такая молодец, в виде оторванной башки кубарем вкатилась на балкон, пока он там курил, а этот дебил случайно наступил ей пяткой прямо в глаз, не удержал равновесие и вылетел вниз. Десятый этаж. Шансов было маловато. А ей пришлось катиться обратно и зализывать раны. Этот балбес ведь даже не понял, что его убило! Косяк...

Что-то Тошио там тормозит, опять, наверно, навернулся где-нибудь на своих кривеньких ножках. Каяко поерзала в полиэтиленовом мешке, вымазанном кровью. Сейчас дождется, когда одна из школьниц по тупости, ведомая злобной аурой, подберется к шкафу, а она оттуда смачно вывалится. Надо только заранее подползти к дыре с этого чертова чердака. А то в прошлый раз затянула, жертва услышала, что что-то там надвигается и умотала. Пришлось потом вылавливать не понять где, а зима была, Каяко явно чуяла, что стареет, кости подмерзли, пока караулила на больничной лестнице, ведущей на крышу. Вот тупые жертвы пошли! Куда их только не заносит.

Так, одна идет!

Словно гусеница, Каяко подобралась к лазу с чердака и приготовилась ждать, когда очередная дура откроет шкаф, а там сюрприз! Где там этот бесполезный комок шерсти? Пусть помяучит, тогда точно дверка откроется! Призрак кошака где-то шлялся, и Каяко пришлось ждать. И вот! Момент настал! Издавая звук, исходящий из горла со сломанной шеей – ох, сколько она тренировала его устрашение! – Каяко принялась сползать, надеясь шлепнуться на нижнюю полку и до жути напугать девицу, чью голову она уже могла видеть. И тут! Будь неладен долбанный мешок! Вот сколько раз говорила себе – надо уже от него избавиться! Это уже устарелый прием, никого не впечатляет, но нет! Решила, что с мешочком будет прикольнее! А эта зараза за что-то зацепилась, Каяко – естественно! – к такому не была готова, и вылетела из мешка, завалившись прямо на несчастную школьницу. И ладно бы просто ее слегка придавила. Та шлепнулась, долбанувшись о что-то, и ушла в отруб. Глубокий. Вечный.

Каяко отползла, перебирая всеми конечностями с максимальной скоростью, и с перекошенным лицом, которое сейчас было не в тему, вытаращилась на трупак. Вот подстава! Труп! Незапланированный труп! Да и так нелепо. Дура даже испугаться явно не успела. Это ж надо было так лохануться! Столько практики в призрачных убийствах, а тут грохнула, просто свалившись на жертву неудачно. Интересно, на нее дело шить будут? Или не считается? Блин, и просто так ведь не отфрахтуешь отсюда. Что теперь с ней делать? Тащить в свое темное царство – ну да!

А вдруг?!

И тут дикий ужас сковал Каяко! А если призрак этой школьницы решит тоже занять эту хату? Нет уж! Хата уже занята! Так! Идея! Гениально! Надо притащить сюда ее подружек! Они увидят трупак, а там полиция-скорая – сколько жертв! Удача!

Каяко насторожилась. Вопли. Черт! Мелкий гад Тошио всех распугал! Нет, не уходите! Сдуру Каяко поползла прочь из комнаты, брезгливо обогнув трупак. Тяжко стало ползти к лестнице. Жертва! Одна из школьниц застряла на лестнице. А вот и Каяко!

Тварь. Удрала. Даже не оглянулась, а Каяко-то старалась смачно так бить изогнутыми руками о пол. Но ничего. Они ведь будут искать подружку. А пока надо ее тщательно законсервировать, а то начнет вдруг раньше времени разлагаться – пол испортит. Может, в мешок?

**Садако**.

Главное, не подпалить волосню! Садако нацепила защитные очки и включила огнемет на слабый режим, очищая языками пламени стенки колодца от мха. Эту классную штуку она раздобыла случайно. Пошла на разведку узнать, как там ее жертва новая поживает, а он оказался якудзой по имени Шимидзу-сан, человек с жуткой расшатанной психикой и полным набором оружия в своем укрепленном доме. Садако так и не поняла, с чего он вообще кассету решил глянуть, еще и пересмотреть, однако совсем не ожидала, что, когда она в своем фирменном прикиде отразится в экране погасшего телека, этот псих метнет в нее первое попавшееся под руку. Реально псих! Нормальные люди орут, а не швыряются ранцевыми огнеметами, даже не разобравшись в чем дело. Ее вместе с ним аж с лестницы унесло. Кто узнает, как она опозорилась, будет долго ржать. Ничего! Мстя еще придет за ним. А огнемет она забрала с собой. В хозяйстве пригодится.

И снова Садако скрутило так, что чуть рожей не нырнула в воду, еще и огнемет не хватало угробить! Новая жертва! Прям везет последнее время. Пока смотрит видео, надо пристроить куда-то этот уничтожитель мха. Что-то паленым понесло! Черт, волосню подпортила слегка. Но уже некогда было возиться, Садако принялась звонить своей новой жертве, снова собирая всю мощь своей злобы, но тут – вот ни разу так не было! Абонент разговаривает с кем-то еще?! Совсем страх потерял? Бессмертный, что ли? Садако набрала еще раз, собираясь уже самой ползти и глянуть на этого гада, который вздумал в ее рабочее время с кем-то болтать. Снова занято. Твою же мать! И тут – впервые за все время! Кто-то звонит Садако. От неожиданности аж трубку выронила. Какой придурок поставил звонок древнего будильника? В колодце же звучит просто жесть!!! Пришлось нырять. Телефон не затыкался. А кто вообще ей может звонить? Ее жертвы обычно не перезванивают. Подумав немного, Садако ткнула кнопочку скрюченным пальцем.

– Так, сука ты лохматая, ты какого хрена вообще лезешь?

Обалдеть! Второй раз ее за столь долгую карьеру колодезного онрё кто-то оскорбляет по телефону. Садако только уже хотела послать всю мощь своего зла в трубку, как там кто-то мерзко захихикал:

– Эй, Сада-чан, ты чё молчишь? Утопилась там, что ли?

– Мимико-чан? – неуверенно произнесла Садако, представляя, как сейчас выглядит трупак этой малолетней мазохистки Мидзунума.

– А кто же еще? Тварь, ты какого хрена лезешь к моим клиентам, я не поняла? Я этого лоха давно уже присмотрела, я первая ему позвонила, а ты тут лезешь вторым звонком. Ты знаешь, что у меня список контактов непрерывный? Я задолбалась уже тебе говорить, что мне прерывать проклятие нельзя!

– Слушай, мелочь, ты на кого пасть открыла?! Тебя с твоими пропущенными звонками на мобилу запустили на несколько лет позже меня! Я вообще первая распространила серию проклятий!

– Ой, не нуди, Сада-чан!

– Ты как с сэмпаем разговариваешь, кретинка мелкая?!

– Ой, как страшно! Ща включу тебя в список контактов, посмотрю, как ты потом зад рвать будешь, чтобы от меня отделаться. Ты устарела вообще морально, Сада-чан, ты знаешь, что я создала свой блог? Он так и называется "Позвони Мимико-чи".

– Звучит, как порносайт.

– Да, блин, что ты понимаешь в коммерции, рухлядь? Я, знаешь, сколько уже на этом рынке? Сто процентов уверена, что ты говоришь по старой мобиле, отстой, Сада-чан, ты так вообще скоро затухнешь со своими кассетами. Короче, некогда болтать, меня клиенты ждут! И не смей лезть на мою линию зла, а то сама тебе перезвоню, отбой!

Маленькая шлюшка! Садако захерачила трубкой в стену. Чтобы ты сдохла еще раз, мать твоя тебя не добила, дура обдолбанная, астматичка! Ничего! Садако еще не так стара, хотя с сомнением смотрела на воду, понимая, что погорячилась и сейчас придется нырять за трубкой обратно. Плевать на семь дней! Она сожрет свою жертву до того, как на нее нападет эта мелочь. Надо только дозвониться! Он ведь посмотрел ее кассету. И не забыть еще про того славного якудзу. Надо проверить его арсенал, вдруг там еще что полезное найдется.

**Каяко**.

Ежедневные медитации помогают отвлечься. Каяко скучала. Клиенты у нее появились, полиция нагребла в огромном количестве после того, как она случайно распластала ту деваху, но пока надо было выждать. Сначала с остальными школьницами разберется. Но не сразу. Как-то это не интересно просто. Надо что-то новое, внезапное. Она теряет хватку. Столько лет сползать с лестницы – где оригинальность? Еще и конкуренты... Шатаясь, Каяко подкралась к окну. Вон, ходят, жалкие людишки. Идите к ней! Каяко ждет! Хм, там вон интересная какая-то толпа вылезает из тачки. Чего-то разглядывают дом. Кажется, собираются зайти. Натащили какого-то барахла. В ее доме уже раз снимали фильм. Все тогда плохо кончили. Ох, были времена! Сейчас уже такие развлечения редкость.

Так, топают в дом! Где тупица Тошио?! Не надо, чтобы он спугнул раньше времени! У него недавно совсем потекли мозги, вообще стал неуправляемым, да и страшным каким-то. Похож на полуголого гота-извращена. Чего не ожидала, так того, что злобные призраки тоже могут умственно деградировать. Каяко наспех утопила Тошио в ванне, полной до краев воды, и затаилась. Незнакомцы вошли. Ох, ну и громкие же они!

Чё за глиста правит бал? О-ками-сама!!!!!

Каяко, которая целыми днями, не забитыми ее проклятыми делами, от скуки занималась тем, что смотрела телик, сразу же его узнала! Популярный айдору-певец Цукимия Рен! Только на днях Каяко смотрела передачу с его выступления в Будокане! Она еще тогда подумала, что если бы не сдохла, то выбрала его бы своим новым объектом обожания вместо того своего сэнсея, да и подумаешь, что разница в годах! И не таких извращенцев встречают! А тут он стал носителем ее проклятия! Вот! То, чего она ждала!

Только косяк. Если она его грохнет, то придется отзывать свое членство в его фан-клубе, а бабки-то уже на год вперед уплачены, ей даже пришла почта с журналом и фотобуком с ним, после чего она еще и благополучно до ужаса напугала курьера, надо, кстати, вынести его останки, а то место забивают, не всех же пихать в черную дыру зла. Та тоже не резиновая.

Но есть проблема понасущнее. Рен. А чего он сюда приперся с такой компанией, кстати? Ого! Эта упакованная в брендовое шмотье конфетка готовит новое концертное шоу, а чтобы развлечь своих фанаток приготовил для них страшный квест и решил испробовать на себе все проклятия! Да уж. Пока не увидела живьем, думала он умнее. Хотя все равно такой весь каваии!!! Надо будет как-то по-особенному его грохнуть! Хм, или дождаться, когда пройдет его концерт? Неделька всего осталась. Э!!! Куда это он попер! Черт! В ванную идет, там же этот сопляк Тошио! Сейчас еще вынырнет! 

Каяко метнулась в ванную, летя на крыльях зла, где мелкая тварь уже запугивающе начала пускать пузыри. Каяко, перебирая своими скрюченными конечностями, добралась до вантуза и принялась заново топить Тошио. За матовым стеклом на двери уже виднелась тень любопытного айдору, и Каяко пришлось схватить швабру, чтобы подпереть дверь. Паршивый микроб в ванне барахтался дай боже, так что пришлось его еще и сломанной ногой придавливать. Уже не одного Цукимию привлек шум в ванной комнате, там столпились и остальные члены его съемочной команды. В ином случае Каяко была бы только за, но не хотела раньше времени спугнуть столь шикарную добычу, поэтому она вдавила со всей дури вантузом в Тошио и спустила воду. Поганца смыло как раз в тот момент, когда эти придурки выломали дверь, а сама она силой своей черной ауры проползла по потолку и забилась в темный угол, будто поджидающий добычу волосатый паук. Черт, лохмы мешают обзору, надо обкорнать.

Рен-сан все же так хорош! Туповат оказался, но да ладно. Хм, слишком туповат... На хрена он орет в сливную дыру? Голосит-то ничего так, главное, чтобы не подавился воплем. Каяко уже представила, как там остатки мозга вытекают от такого шума из башки Тошио.

Этот ненормальный решил пофоткаться на фоне загадочной ванны. Позирует тоже ничего, только какого черта он туда с ногами лезет? Аааа! Отдавил пальцы Тошио, который пытался вылезти... Валите уже отсюда, оно не так просто под потолком висеть, особенно если шея переломана. И вообще надо пошарить в инете, где там Рен-сан выступать собирается, вот туда-то она и нагрянет. Надо будет только перед этим мешок зашить, а то после прошлого раза руки так и не дошли. Может, лучше новый заказать? В инете сейчас полно всякой фигни. Вбить что-то типа: "мешок для трупа" и указать параметры тела.

Да! И еще Каяко вспомнила, что решила сама себе быть риелтор. Выложит на каком-нибудь сайте фотки дома, мол, жду потенциальных клиентов, адрес такой-то, спросить онрё Саэки Каяко, хотя нет, про онрё лучше не писать, а то засмеют. Можно дух Такео подключить! Кстати, где этот чмарь? Не хочет еще раз своей бывшей женушке кости переломать? А то она тут глаз положила на симпатичного дебильчика... Такео последнее время редко объявлялся, совсем износился. В общем, надо как-то хату в массу продвигать, а то совсем заходить не будут.

Оставив своих новых жертв шарить по дому, Каяко поползла оценивать свой старый мешок, в перспективе предполагая обзавестись новым.

**Садако**.

У Садако был нервный срыв. И вообще ей было дико обидно от того, как нынешнее поколение стало обходиться с легендарным трупаком из колодца.

Настало время мочить якудзу, этот дебил даже не то чтобы не обеспокоился тем, чтоб снять копию с кассеты, он вообще особо не парился тем, что он посмотрел проклятое видео. Садако по традиции в нужный момент свершила свое черное дело, кода этот болван смотрел телик. Оказалось, он тащится по каким-то кавайным певичкам, которые рядятся в платья принцесс и пищат со сцены.

Короче, смотрел он какой-то тошнотворный концертик, а тут Садако объявилась со своим колодцем на экране. Мужик охренел, стал ругать телик и вопить "сукины козлы, верните Хоттян!", лупить его, а Садако уже как раз подползала – в этот раз у нее так эффектно получилось высунуть руку из экрана! Прям шедевр мертвецкой хореографии, и тут эта долбанутая скотина взяла и опрокинула телевизор! Садако так и пропорола пол лбом. Пока она корячилась и вылезала из-под тупого ящика, стараясь не терять марку, насылала ауру ужаса, а, когда огляделась, обнаружила, что мужик вообще вышел куда-то.

Черт! Она так к нужному времени каюка не успеет! Потом поползут всякие слухи, что Садако сдает, тут еще сучка Мимико рыщет рядом. Специально изгибаясь самым страшным образом, Садако догребла до соседней комнаты, оказавшейся кухней, где потенциальная жертва открывала банку пива.

Вот до слез стало обидно! Что за неуважение? Мужик, заметив ее, аж подавился, она тут сдуру духом воспрянула, думала, напугала, а того как понесло! Ее еще никто не называл такими нехорошими словами. Он вообще решил, что она проститутка, которую он вызвал час назад, а та где-то застряла, и теперь он орал, чего ему прислали какую-то страшную лохматую бабу с больным глазом!

Глаз! Этот устрашающий глаз гордость Садако! Короче, выбесил. Припрыгала к нему, долбанула дверцей холодильника, отобрав у него банку пива заодно, и сама с горя сделала несколько глотков. Чувака дверца сразу так не взяла. Вот честно! Даже не хотелось теперь с ним связываться. И время проклятия уже вышло. Блин, как-то херово уже. Пошла откопала его телефон, набрала номер этой чахоточной Мимико. Пусть эта мелкая поганка разгребает мусор. По пути Садако еще и пнула телик. Банку с пивом забрала с собой.

Печалька, что еще сказать. Или это она теряет хватку? Прихлебывая пивко, Садако мотала ногами в воде, размышляя о том, что надо реально заняться созданием сайта или аккаунта на youtube, где подробно описать все о себе, чтобы все знали и боялись. Без рекламы вообще хреново стало работать. И да! Надо все же загрузить проклятое видео в инет! Тогда отбоя от клиентов не будет. Но прежде она завершит с одной крупной жертвой, которую у нее хочет перехватить эта недоразвитая Мимико! Там такой экземпляр!

Цукимия Рен привлек ее внимание, когда она выползала из телевизора какой-то школьницы, а та перед этим смотрела шоу с ним. Садако даже тогда задержалась в той комнате, пошарила по полкам. У той девахи было до хрена стаффа с ним. Недавно, кстати, вышел новый сингл под названием "Крылья моей страсти", Садако, правда, так и не смогла его раздобыть. Приложения для покупки на ее древней мобиле не работали. Надо и правда сменить и не позориться уже. У кого бы спереть?

Единственное, что напрягало и она уже об этом не раз думала – до назначенного дня проклятия не успеет выждать. Козявка Мимико тоже его караулит, придется действовать на опережение, а у него тут скоро концерт. Садако сто процентов была уверена, что в сетлисте будет новая песня. Можно будет дослушать, а потом убить. Мимико-чан по времени должна будет убить его уже после мероприятия, а она ее опередит! Гениально! А потом можно будет заняться сайтом.

**Каяко**.

Так давно никуда не выбиралась! А тут целый концерт! И у нее шикарное место под потолком, где она затаилась, время от времени пуская по стенам свои лохмы, вдруг кто заметит ее и испугается. Хотя фанатам было не до прицепившегося к потолку призрака. Все ждали появления Рена. Каяко тоже ждала, размышляя о том, что правильно сделала, что не взяла мешок, а то сопрела бы там от жары. По ее плану она рассчитывала послушать свою любимую песню "Посланный тебе судьбой", которая играла в качестве OP к аниме с прошлого сезона. Та еще хрень, адский гаремник с тупой девахой, что бесила так, что Каяко не один раз разбивала экран телевизора башкой Тошио (просто в это время смотреть было нечего, вот и приходилось страдать), но песня была зачетная!

Каяко даже умудрялась скакать под нее со своей сломанной ногой, один раз так разошлась, что сломанная шея вообще встала под какими-то неестественным градусом. Так неудобно было! Даже думала неотложку вызывать, но потом все же выползла на улицу, шарахнулась об забор – вроде ничего. Рен, по ее расчетам, должен был исполнить эту песню почти в самом конце, а вот как раз после этого она его грохнет! Даже уже придумала как! Устроит замыкание, свет будет мигать, а она эффектно спустится на своих лохмах к нему и утащит в свое мрачное царство зла и скорби. Сученыша Тошио не стала брать, а то всех раньше времени распугает. Главное, чтобы он не смог вылезти из ящика, где она его утрамбовала перед выходом.

Что ни говори, а у нее было самое удобное место для обзора. Айдору скакал зачетно, пел живьем так себе, в основном поверх своей же записи, но Каяко больше заботило, как бы не навернуться с потолка раньше времени, а еще разноцветные прожектора то и дело били ей прямо в рожу. Один раз вообще лазером в глаз попали. Сукины козлы! Она всех достанет. Но Рен все равно хорош! Больше секса! Даже типа петь пытается, но его фанаткам внизу, впрочем, без разницы!

На песне "Крылья моей страсти" Цукимия даже нацепил на себя какие-то перья и носился с ними, растаскивая пух по всему залу. Ну и помойку же он устроил! Песня так себе, Каяко ждала тихо-мирно свою любимую, когда вдруг погас свет, и на экране вместо трансляции заготовленного видео появился мрачноватый пейзаж с колодцем.

– Че за хуйня? – у Каяко аж ее фирменные хрипы прошли в горле.

Ну конечно она знала, что за дрянь сейчас высунет свою башку из колодца, но вот вообще ни хрена не ожидала такого поворота! Черт бы побрал эту колодезную сучку! Силой своей темной ауры она заставила экран отрубиться. Блин, какой урод вообще решил включить чертово видео?! Каяко поспешила поскорее доползти до своей жертвы. Раз уж пошла такая песня, и одна падлюка лишила ее возможности послушать любимый OP, Каяко сейчас прибьет его. В жопу, потом во время трансляции аниме посмотрит песенку.

Внизу была суматоха, кто-то истерично визжал на одной ноте, и Каяко не сразу смогла сориентироваться, где ее жертва. Блядь, да заткните уже ту истеричку, что верещит где-то рядом! Вибрация мешает сползать вниз! Трясет! Тут прям, словно по заказу, звук утих, а потом Каяко увидела, как танцоры Рена в ужасе куда-то помчались, при этом бежали они четко по нему, а тот, кряхтя их материл, словно якудза какой. Вот так пацан! Вот это слог!

А затем он вдруг подскочил и начал истошно орать, и Каяко с удивлением обнаружила, что визг, оказывается, исходил именно от него. Пока она в ступоре болталась над сценой, и не заметила, как на той появился колодец, из которого уже показалась взмыленная Садако и стала перебирать в сторону жертвы Каяко. Жертва, завопив так, будто ей делают кастрацию на живую, бросилась бежать и четко впечаталась прямо в лобешник Каяко, которая решила невовремя подобраться к нему ближе. Каяко сорвалась и ебнулась башкой вниз. Кажется, позвоночник ушел куда-то не туда.

**Садако**.

Слегка охреневая, Садако аж замерла и раздвинула волосню, чтобы лучше видеть, как ее жертва пытается спихнуть с себя развалившуюся Каяко. Вот сука! Вот так и знала, что это херова затворница-онрё испортила ей шикарный выход! А она ведь хотела запустить свое адское видео на такую аудиторию! С утра шухерилась специально в аппаратной, чтобы сделать так, чтобы ее видео запустилось в нужный момент. Она хотела сделать это сразу после прослушивания новой песни, но та оказалась хреновой, и Садако решила не тянуть.

И тут эта дрянь, эта психушка с недотрахом версия классическая, чертова Каяко! Все на хрен испортила! Да чтоб тебя, дура! Садако, не забывая про свой фирменный шаг злобного призрака, дотопала до Каяко, которую так перекособочило, что она все не могла спихнуть с себя бедного Рена, который уже просто истерично ржал и вопил, скинула с нее придурка и схватила ту за лохмы.

– Слышь, ты падла, чертова подрожательница, ты какого хрена тут забыла?!

– Убери свои лапы, колодезная шлюха! – Каяко двинула по ней сломанной ногой и рухнула на пол. – Пацан мой! Он заперся в мою хату!

– Да ты совсем обдолбалась, кретинка! Этот сопляк глянул мое видео. Мое видео, ты хоть вникаешь, что это значит?! Чмарь мой!

– Долбаная дебилка, я концерт не досмотрела, там в конце моя песня!

– Да плевать! Ты сорвала мне эксклюзивный показ! Блядь, ты меня такой клиентуры лишила! – Садако послала всю мощь своей темной сущности в сторону Каяко, то бишь волосню, которая стала под вопли вокруг опутывать все живое и неживое.

– Ты охуела?! Убери свои пакли от меня! Тошио, взять ее!

– Тошио? – Садако на миг замерла, ожидая нападения. Ничего. – Э?

– А, черт, хорошо, видимо, забарикодировала сученыша. Или убился где! А!!!! Ты отвлеклась, лохушка, и я выпуталась!

– Да что б тебя, неадекватная! – Садако едва успела отскочить, когда Каяко на ускоренном режиме поползла к несчастному уже сорвавшему голос от воплей айдору. Вот это скорость, кажется, идет на рекорд, но Садако решила перехватить ее волосней, и Каяко из-за кривизны ее движений слегка унесло в сторону, и волосня сбила с ног бедного Рена, который с размаха ухнул в колодец.

Плюх. Зал аж притих.

– Твою же мать... – протянула Каяко, едва успев затормозить не лбом о колодец. – Дебилка, ты чё сделала?! Ты грохнула его!

– Ты совсем дура? На то и расчет! Только я не прикидывала его ронять в колодец. Бля, он же сейчас все там кровищей уделает! Я не одну неделю наводила там порядок. Хрень...

– Ну вы и придурошные обе! – по сцене протопала Мимико, по пути раздавая не убежавшим танцорам свои визитки. – Позвони мне, детка, а потом я тебе! Чё пялишься, труп не видел никогда, что ли? Эй! Лохушки! Этот придурок мой был!

– Да с какого хера? – Каяко опасливо заглянула в колодец. Мрак.

– Я уже давно его застолбила. Блин, Сада-чан, ты че опять мою клиентуру растаскиваешь, я тебе чё говорила?! И вообще! С хера ли ты позвонила мне с номера того якудзы! Ты знаешь, чё эта сука мне предложила, когда я к нему пришла? Знаешь, куда он хотел засунуть мой ингалятор?

– В зад? – аккуратно предположила Каяко, не совсем вкуривая, че вообще эти две любительницы извращенных убийств со звонками сцепились.

– Да, блядь, в зад! Только не мне, а себе! Он так развлекается! Сада-чан, я тебе это припомню, сука ты такая! Мать свою натравлю, она у меня бешеная!

– Слышь, мелочь, захлопнись! – взорвалась Садако. – Я тебе конечности поотрубаю, мазохистка ты недоросшая!

– Не тяни свои клешни к Рену! Ты вообще для него старая!

– А ты не доросла, соплячка. Блин, Каяко, какого хрена ты закидываешь свою долбанную конечность на мой колодец? Я тебя к себе звала?! Съебись!

– Там моя жертва!

– Сдохла твоя жертва!

– Нет! Вы, дебилки, если прислушаетесь, то обнаружите, что он там скулит, – выдала Каяко новость.

– Он мой! – Садако первая метнулась в колодец, надеясь поразить несчастного айдору силой своего проклятого глаза, но на голову ей следом что-то приземлилось, судя по весу и к счастью, всего лишь Мимико. Но злобный дух это из нее едва не выбило.

Они так вдвоем и припечатали бедного Рена, который снова ушел ко дну и нахлебался воды.

**Каяко**.

Каяко в этот момент низко опустила голову, чтобы глянуть, что за групповуху устроили они там внизу, и тут из колодца внезапно рвануло. Не к месту совсем у Рена заклинило головной микрофон с мониторами. Коротнуло дай боже.

– Вот это торкнуло! – восхитилась Каяко. Из колодца вылетело тело Мимико, приземлившись на толпу в зале, которая все это время наблюдала, как они решили, за страшной поставленной ради шоу сценкой, и, ожидала, что сейчас Рен поднимется из колодца на своих недопетых крыльях страсти.

Выждав еще пару секунд, Каяко снова подкралась к колодцу, но только сунула туда голову, как ей в лоб – вот блин снова – врезался другой лоб. У Садако удар еще и пришелся в ее супер проклятый глаз.

– Блядь, чертова дура! Куда ты опять лезешь?! Мой глазик! Вот так шарахнуло! АААА, аж впервые за много лет сопли потекли!

– Убери их от меня, пакость какая!

– Убери свою тушу отсюда! – вспомнив кое о чем, Садако шарахнулась в сторону. – Дай пролезть! Эта хрень жива!

– Хрень? – Каяко посмотрела на орущую Садако, которое неслась по длинной части сцены и сбивала стоящих в ступоре музыкантов и танцоров с ног.

В этот момент из колодца показался бледный и волосатый Рен с перекошенным поджаренным лицом и переломанными конечностями.

– Сука, ты знаешь, что ты мне отдавила? – крикнул он фальцетом в спину удирающей Садако.

– Ээээ? – Каяко пригляделась к нему, вот это клыки! – Эм, _Они_ -сан?

– Че вылупилась? Тоже в рожу захотела? Я вас всех в аду сгною, чертовы онрё! Блядь! Столько лет среди людишек делал карьеру айдору, исполнял мечту, и нет, блин! Три обдолбанные дебилки, которые даже сдохнуть нормально не смогли, все испортили!

– Вот я даже ничего сделать не успела! – обозлилась Каяко. Капец, как обидно. Тут еще чертов демон из ада всплыл. Нарвалась так нарвалась.

– Молчать! Эй, Садако, куда помчалась! А ну топай сюда, грехи будешь замаливать.

– Сдохни, сука! И слезь с моего колодца, – проорала она издалека.

– Падла, ты на кого пасть открыла? Чучело, глянь хоть на себя, вся волосней поросла, не позорься вообще!

– Иди на хуй, чтоб тебя в зад бревном ебали! – прошипела она, вспомнив лексикон того психованного якудзы, когда задели за больное, за волосню.

– Не оскорблять, женщина! Ну вы, девки, даете! Совсем от рук отбились! Где там третья? Так, быстро свои манатки сворачиваем, Садако, убери со сцены хренов колодец. Давай двигай быстро сюда, – _они_ и айдору по совместительству принялся чихать из-за пуха, которым он сам уделал все вокруг, его аж понесло куда-то в бок.

– Я тебе сейчас в яйца двину, демон недоделанный, если ты не прекратишь по мне топтаться! – прорычала Каяко и решила, а чего бы не выполнить свою угрозу?

Вопил этот _они_ не хуже, чем до этого. При этом рожа у него была по-прежнему слащавая, только клыки тянулись до пола.

– Бей гада! – из толпы примчалась Мимико, на ходу прикручивая себе обратно голову. – Эта тварь облапать меня там успела. Педофил хренов!

– Мой колодец! – Садако помчалась спасать имущество, ну и заодно напинать гада, которого уже лупили Каяко и Мимико, входя в раж от его визгов.

**Эпилог**.

– Идите вы, сучки! Не буду я скидываться на ремонт! Сада-чан, хватит ныть! Отстроишь себе новый колодец.

– Ты знаешь, как он мне был дорог, бессердечная ты сука?! Я стала в нем онрё! Можно сказать, обрела себя!

– Старухи, вы такие несовременные, – вздохнула Мимико, поднося к лицу свой ингалятор, но, видимо, вспомнив, где он был, передумала. Просто издала им несколько раз страшные звуки. – Я вот не привязана к месту. Чё я, спятила, что ли, сидеть в той тесной квартирке? Я везде!

– Ну, мне-то грех жаловаться, – заметила Каяко. – У меня-то хата своя есть, да и всегда свободна. Это вы неудачницы. У одной жалкая квартирка, а у другой вообще колодец.

– Был колодец! – взвыла Садако. – Я его ото мха очистить даже успела.

– Да угомонись! Соберешь ты его еще. Лучше голову верни на место, – Каяко отодвинулась от нее. – Даже для онрё она под каким-то странным углом смещена.

– Блин, кто же знал, что у этих фанаток так четко сработает стадный инстинкт, и они бросятся защищать своего любимца, – Мимико сделал вид, что ее тошнит. – Чуть не раздавили на хрен. Лупили жестко, я аж кайфанула на миг. Слушай, да, верни голову на место, Сада-чан. Тебя особо хорошо отделали.

– Колодец-то за что было громить?! – снова взвыла Садако.

– Так не надо было его переть с собой на сцену! Сама виновата! – заключила Каяко. – На время ремонта, если хочешь, можешь пожить у меня.

– О, две старухи будут жить в одной хате. Вы как две старые девы.

– Э! Попрошу! Я замужем была, – Каяко двинула Мимико с ноги.

– Но вид у тебя такой, будто страдаешь классическим недотрахом! Убери копыта!

– Сучки, заткнулись! Так, возвращаемся к нашему вопросу! – Садако уняла боль от разрушенного колодца, возле которого они сидели, и решила перейти к делу. – Этот недоделанный _они_ -айдору, чтоб его бездна сожрала! – стер всем память и снова скачет по сцене. Нас же он унизил, испортил репутацию, стер мой новый аккаунт на youtube.

– Напустил вирусы на мой блог! – прохныкала Мимико.

– Обломал с проклятием! И при этом сам на нас специально нарвался и даже не извинился!

– И испортил колодец! – заключила Садако. – Поэтому мы должны выступить единым фронтом и отомстить гаду! Нам нужен план! Беспощадный и бесчеловечный.

– Изнасилуем гада!

– Мимико-чан, ну ты и извращенка! – Каяко отодвинулась на всякий случай.

– Тогда просто грохнем, – не стала она особо спорить.

– Нет, – Садако вылупила свой супер проклятый глаз. – Сделаем страшнее! Разрушим его карьеру айдору! Вот это будет боль. Короче, я уже позвонила одному чуваку...

– Позвонила? – уточнила Каяко. – Он там жив после этого?

– Да, блядь, видео я ж ему не показала, дебилка! Я же не Мимико-чан, чтобы звонить и мочить почти сразу.

– Короче выражайся, Сада-чан!

– Не зови меня так, соплячка!

– Онее-сама?

– Вот подлизуха какая, – пробормотала Садако. – Хрен с ним. Короче. Будем продюсировать своего айдору. Готовьтесь, монстры, это будет страшная битва. И главное, нам его не убить случайно, но этого _они_ мы порвем!

И кусочком угля Садако, придерживая рукой мешающую волосню, принялась расписывать страшный план на развалинах своего колодца, заодно прокручивая в голове дополнительный план мести этим двум дебилкам, что составляют ей конкуренцию, полагая, что это она одна такая умная, и они думают совсем об ином.

Если эти дуры таки скооперируются в единый гибрид, то по Японии пройдет адская волна проклятий! Так что успейте посетить))))

**Author's Note:**

> Мое почтением персонажам, что устроили мне незабываемое детство)))


End file.
